Fiction Smash Bros
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is on hold until further notice. I apologize for this. I'm just not giving this story much attention. So I'm waiting until I have less stories to worry about to continue it.
1. Intro

Note: I own nothing

This is a tournament that will feature 100 fictional characters of my choosing. And I'm allowing you viewers to request on what match you want to see. I'll note if the matches are for your choosing on who will win the chapter before to make things a little easier. You can suggest one on one, two on two, three on one, two on one, any kind of match that has the limit of four characters. But I ask you to not to suggest the same characters repeatedly. And be nice on your choosing. I will also note if it's a match that gets a character kicked out the chapter before. For every ten chapters, I'll tell how many wins, losses or ties each one has and who is eliminated. I might make another one of these in the future.

Characters to use are:

1. Lucario

2. Mario

3. Luigi

4. Yoshi

5. Pickachu

6. Mewtwo

7. Mew

8. Kirby

9. Crash Bandicoot

10. Spyro the Dragon

11. Dr. Neo Cortex

12. Godzilla

13. Mechagodzilla

14. Mothra

15. King Ghidorah

16. Ripto

17. Scorpion

18. Sub-zero

19. Bolt

20. Goku

21. Destoroyah

22. Space Godzilla

23. Bowser

24. Link

25. Cynder

26. Stitch

27. Leroy

28. Fake Crash

29. Latias

30. Latios

31. Bayleef

32. Bulbasaure

33. Squirtle

34. Charmander

35. Biollante

36. Rodan

37. Anguirus

38. Spongebob Squarepants

39. Patrick Star

40. Plankton

41. Danny Phantom

42. Vlad Plasmius

43. Sonic the Hedgehog

44. Shadow the Hedgehog

45. Silver

46. Tails

47. Knuckles

48. Dr. Eggman

49. Amy

50. Metal Sonic

51. Peter Griffin

52. Homer Simpson

53. Popeye

54. Reptile

55. Vegeta

56. Cell

57. Freeza

58. Majin Buu

59. Gohan

60. Dingodile

61. Tiny

62. Pinstripe

63. Robocop

64. Terminator

65. Judge Dredd

66. Crush

67. Gulp

68. Malfor

69. Piccollo

70. Krillin

71. Trunks

72. Mickey Mouse

73. Experiment 627

74. Android 15

75. Android 16

76. Android 17

77. Jafar

78. Aladdin

79. Hercules

80. Hades

81. Cerberus

82. Dante

83. Donald Duck

84. Bugs Bunny

85. Daffy Duck

86. Skipper

87. Kowalski

88. Reco

89. Private

90. Dr. Blowhole

91. Courage the cowardly dog

92. Scooby-Doo

93. Grim Reaper

94. Billy

95. Mandy

96. General Skarr

97. Dr. N. Brio

98. N. Gin

99. Crunch Bandicoot

100. Darkri

Sorry if I misspelled any names. I'm not a very good speller. Anyways, feel free to choose whoever you want to face off. I may not be too good with the details, but I'm willing to do my best. There are some suggestions on here that will make you laugh and that's fine, as long as it's fun. Please be patient with my updates, I have many other stories I have yet to complete. Well, choose wisely and have fun. P.S. Don't judge me for choosing some characters, all characters were chosen randomly.

Note: The first match is what I choose who wins and nobody will get eliminated.


	2. Match 1: Freeza vs Subzero

Note: I own nothing

Freeza vs Sub-zero

Both characters get into the arena. They bow to each other then they get in their fighting stance. Freeza charges at Sub-zero. Sub-zero dodges it and kicks Freeza in the face. Freeza avoids falling and got back on his feet. Freeza powers up and launched an energy blast at Sub-zero. Sub-zero barely dodged it then Freeza came up and kicked him in the face. Sub-zero goes down then comes back up. Sub-zero launches his icy attack. Freeza Dodges it and appears behind Sub-zero. Freeza elbows him on the back and Sub-zero goes down again. Sub-zero is getting mad then he charges at Freeza and gets wiped by his tail. Sub-zero goes down then Freeza puts his foot on Sub-zero's chest and powers up an energy blast. Freeza launches and defeats Sub-zero.

Winner: Freeza

For those who don't know Freeza: Freeza is a character from Dragon Ball Z. He is not an icy villain, but he sure is strong. He is an alien who is white with purple spots on his head, chest, arms and legs.

For those who don't know Sub-zero: Sub-zero is a ninja-like fighter from Mortal Kombat. He has the power of ice and has an outfit like a ninja, except he is in blue.

A/N: This is what I meant in the first chapter, I'm terrible at description.. Anyways send your next request. Next match I choose the winner and it's still not an elimination match.


	3. Match 2: Mandy vs Shadow

Note: I own nothing

Ok first up is Mandy. And her opponent Shadow! Ready? Fight! Shadow charges at her. Mandy jumps and kicks him in the face and he skids a few feet. Then he gets back up and tries to punch her and misses and get hit in the face with her punch. He get up again then attempts to kick her and misses every time. Mandy then punches in between the legs. Shadow has tears go down his eyes. "Why does this keep happening?" Shadow shouted. Ouch that has to hurt. Mandy kicks him in the face again and Shadow falls on his back. He then uses chaos control and hits her in the back of the head. Shadow gets up and grins. "You should never hit a girl" Mandy said in a dark tone. Then she punches through Shadows chest and pulls out his heart. Shadow looks in shock then falls and dies. Of course not for good because this is not an elimination round.

Winner: Mandy

Next round: elimination round. My choice of winner again.

A/N: I know this may not be long, but I'm trying my hardest to extend it. It may not be good enough for some, but this is just a random thing you know. I'm not trying to make a masterpiece out of this. Read and Review please.


End file.
